


...And Eat It Too

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: To Have Your Cake [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Food Kink, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles on a fetish of John's, and asks for a demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Eat It Too

Dean walked in on his dad the first time when he was 15. Needless to say, both were mortified, more so because John’s cock wasn’t wet with lube but sticky with the remnants of a ruined cheesecake. Dean had stuttered an apology and stumbled his way out of the room, running up the stairs of the rental and staying there until John could clean up the mess and question the boy about skipping school. 

The incident stuck in his mind, wonder at why his dad would so such a thing alone. Sure, he’d licked chocolate off a girl’s chest once, chased the flavor of candy on their lips, but this was entirely different. It was his  _dad_  and no way should he be seeing glimpses of a cream-covered cock in his jack-off fantasies.

And maybe that’s why the plastic covered confection sitting on the counter of the latest house they’re renting short-term catches his eye. It’s pristine, plain cheesecake with just a drizzle of chocolate across the top. John’s never been one for buying treats like this, always mindful of their budget and the boys’ teeth. 

Dean can smell the tang of cream cheese when he pops the lid, and he find himself just pondering the cake for a moment. He startles when someone clears their throat behind him, and whips around to find John in the doorway. 

“You … want a slice?” John almost looks reluctant to ask, and Dean could swear that his dad is blushing. 

“Does it feel good?” Dean blurts, feeling his own face heat as John’s gaze drops to the floor. “What- what you were doing. It’s got to feel good, right?” 

“Dean, that’s not really-” 

“Dad.” 

There’s a moment of silence, and Dean thinks John is going to blow him off, make up some excuse but he just clears his throat again and nods. 

Dean takes a moment, swallowing hard as he shoots  the cheesecake a glance before looking back at his dad. 

“Show me?” 

John takes a shaky breath but moves into the kitchen, shifting the cheesecake from the counter to one of the stools they’ve been using as chairs. With trembling fingers he unbuckles his belt, unzipping and pushing his jean’s and boxers down his thighs. To Dean’s surprise, he’s already hard and he realizes John had probably meant to do this _alone,_ that this is why he’d come to the kitchen. 

Gripping the edge of the plastic container with one hand, John uses the other to guide his cock to the side of the cake. He bites his lip to muffle a groan as he pushes into the creamy dessert, and Dean flicks his attention from his dad’s face to where his cock is burrowing into the cheesecake. 

Crumbs and filling stick to John’s cock when he pulls back, but he doesn’t seem to mind, thrusting slowly forward again, gripping the container with both hands to keep it steady. 

Without a word, Dean steps closer and tugs his loose jeans down, pushing in fast before he can chicken out. The filling is cold, but smooth and he shudders at the sensation. 

“Dean, what the hell-” John’s words cut off on a moan when Dean thrusts again, this time sending his cock dragging alongside John’s. They both shudder at the sensation, and Dean clamps his hands down over his dads. Together, they set up a back and forth pace, trying and failing not to look at each other. 

The cake gets demolished between them, melty from body heat and precome, torn apart by two cocks that steadily lose control. One one, sharp, coordinated thrust, Dean’s cock rubs all along the length of his dad’s and he can’t help but come. He’s breathless, standing slumped over the chair, looking down at the mess between them, and watching John’s cock glide through the wreckage. 

At the last moment, John pulls out, stroking his cock despite the food sticking to it. He spurts over the ruined cake, over where Dean’s still buried deep, and a splatter streaks across Dean’s belly. 

Quietly, they clean up, John taking the cake out to the garbage and Dean sweeping up what got onto the floor and chair. He’s not sure what to do, not now that he knows what his dad looks like when he comes and what is like to have that come warm and wet on his skin. 

John looks awkward, ashamed when he comes back in, but he just draws Dean in for a manly hug, patting his cheek as he draws away. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Dean offers, and he relaxes at the way tension bleeds out of John, who shoots a smile back. 

Later, he’ll lay in bed listening to Sammy snuffling in his sleep, trail his hand just over the lower part of his abdomen, and wonder how it would feel to have all of John’s come splattered on his skin. 


End file.
